


A Couple

by DangerousCommieSubversive



Category: DCU, Secret Six, Seven Soldiers of Victory
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Dates, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/DangerousCommieSubversive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klarion takes Lori on a date to a haunted castle, and they smooch cutely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Couple

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a Christmas gift for my friend [](spegelherren.tumblr.com>spegelherren</a>.)

“This place. Is _so cool._ ”

“You know, it's extraordinarily tricky to find places that are billed as haunted and actually _are._ ”

Lori's face lights up. “What's the haunting?”

“A few of the classics.” Klarion shrugs. “Two jilted lovers. A child dead of scarlet fever. Several murder victims. It's not very exciting. But the ceilings are so high!”

“Klare, it's a _castle._ This is the best date spot _ever._ ”

Klarion blinks. “As long as my goddess is happy. ...Klare?”

“Couples give each other nicknames.” She grins. “Klare-bear.”

“Are we a couple?”

Lori looks him over, glances at the black snapdragons pinned to her dress, and then says, “Yes. We're a couple. ...um, unless you don't want to holy _shit,_ are you _ok?_ ” as he collapses into her arms.

He beams up at her. “The transcendent joy caused my knees to give out.”

“You _dork._ ” She kisses his nose.

Teekl, perched on a banister nearby, simply looks offended.

The castle isn't _especially_ warm—they _are_ in Scotland, and it's raining outside—but it's been well-restored. So there are carpets to walk on, places to sit down, and the occasional caretaker to dodge. They eat a picnic lunch in the dungeon's torture chamber, though the ghosts who float by refuse to partake.

After another hour or so of exploring they duck into a sumptuous bedroom and sit on the bed. Lori leans her head on Klarion's shoulder, and he blinks and goes stiff for a moment before relaxing and resting his cheek against her hair. She smells like hair dye and flowers and something sweet and magical that Klarion assumes is her inherent glorious divinity.

She makes a small, happy sound. “Klarion, what's it like where you're from?”

“In Limbo Town?” He frowns. “It's...very dull. Mostly it rains. We live, and we work, and we do Moloch's will. On most days nobody smiles. And we don't touch each other.”

“What, at _all?_ ”

“Well, only if someone has fallen or is to be beaten. Or to. Ah. Procreate.”

“But you don't...hug, or kiss, or _anything?_ ”

“Not at all. The ways of Blue Rafters are very strange to me.”

Teekl makes a disdainful snorting noise.

“What about you, Lori? Lorelei Juniper Zechlin? From whence do your miraculous powers come?”

He feels her shift against his side. “I...don't know. It's just something I can do. It's like, there's all this noise, all this magical noise everywhere, but I'm the only one who can focus enough to hear anything specific.”

“Can you use _anyone's_ magic?”

“Sure. Even yours.”

“You _must_ be a goddess, then. Your blood is divine! That's how it works!”

She giggles. “I _should_ try using your powers. I wonder what I'd look like.”

He beams down at her—it's strange to be in any position where _she_ looks up at _him._ “Try! It would be a great pleasure for me to serve my goddess so.”

“You charmer.” She stands up from the bed and closes her eyes. “Ok, here goes.”

It feels...strange, a ticklish, insistent tugging at the magical parts of him. And then she _changes._ Her skin shades a faint blue. Her pigtails rise up and curve into stiff little horns like his hair. And her clothes shimmer into an outfit like his, but much more.

Much more fitted.

She grins. “How do I look?”

“You look.” He buries his face in his hands. “You look. Very beautiful. And I am a terrible sinner.” Next to him, Teekl yowls in interest at the sleek black cat winding around Lori's feet.

Lori raises an eyebrow. “A _sinner,_ huh? Why's that?”

“It's, it's not. Proper to discuss.”

“ _Ooh. Improper_ stuff.” She sits back down next to him, the tickling sensation disappearing as she goes pink again and her clothes flicker back to normal. “So you think everything up here is weird. I get that. I sort of feel like a stranger a lot of the time anyway, and I grew _up_ here.”

“It's _good_ strange. There's so much to _do_ here. And so many _colors._ ”

He sees the corner of her mouth twitch up in a mischievous smile, and then there's the warmth of her hand resting on the small of his back. She's _touching_ him. It feels dreadfully...inappropriate. In a pleasant way. “So the _last_ time we went on a date you _kissed_ me. Wanna try it again?”

He feels _very warm._ “Kissing you was nice. I would...like to learn more. Please?”

“Here.” She takes his hands and puts them on her waist, wraps her arms around his neck, and presses her mouth to his.

There's a _tongue_ involved this time.

When they can both breathe again, but he's still feeling a bit dizzy, Klarion says, “I'm. I'm a terrible sinner.”

She's flushed and grinning and his mouth tastes like her shadow. “No, you're a very _good_ sinner. Keep going.”


End file.
